Partial to Blonds
by sunset oasis
Summary: Blaise Zabini was partial to blonds, especially handsome guys with Slytherin cunning, beautiful blond hair, and an obsession over the Boy-Who-Lived. But when he met a cool, interesting blond vampire at a family party, he found someone he believed to be more perfect than Draco. Slash Blaise Zabini X Kurda Smahlt. Background Drarry.
_A.N: This is a crossover of Darren Shan and Harry Potter fandom, it'll be easier to understand if you've read both of them before. It's also a mix between some of my favorite characters from the two fandom, and I hope you enjoy it. R &R please, thanks : )_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan or Harry Potter_

* * *

Blaise Zabini was partial to blonds. Men with beautiful, shiny, golden blond hair that made he want to caress so much. All of them attracted his eyes, but he was particularly fond of blonds that were also handsome, smart, cunning, and Slytherin to the core. In short, someone like Draco Malfoy.

To Blaise, Draco was nearly perfect. 'Nearly' because Blaise considered being totally oblivious of his own crush on Harry Potter and yet still obsessing over the Boy-Who-Lived constantly the biggest flaw of Draco. The flaw that made Draco only 'nearly' perfect. Everything else – the intelligence, the sharpness, the cunning, the witty remarks, the handsome looks, and especially the blond hair – made Blaise desire Draco.

He had hoped Draco would one day return his love, but then came to realize that this was highly unlikely. His best friend was pretty smitten with Potter. Not that Draco saw it himself, but still – smitten. Blaise was a practical person, he didn't like spending time on a lost cause. He didn't want to try something that he was sure to fail. All he could do was play with Draco's hair sometimes and indulged himself in some fantasy he knew would never come true.

Luckily, his best friend was as oblivious to Blaise's love for him as he was for how own love for Potter. This saved Blaise many awkward conversations and he was grateful of that.

* * *

Earlier, Blaise had asked Draco if he wanted to join him at a Zabini family party. It wasn't going to be a big social party, but one mainly just for family friends. Draco had agreed to go with his best friend, only to change his mind later when Harry Potter had challenged him to some quidditch seeker's duel. Whatever that was. Never wanted to lose the chance to win against Potter, Draco had declined the party invitation.

Right, so he abandoned his best friend to go _flying with Potter. How incredibly lovely._ Blaise felt annoyed but he still put on his usual wicked smirk and said, "Well, remember to beat his ass."

"Of course I will," the blond responded with an arrogant smirk of his own.

* * *

This was why he was drinking firewhiskey at party alone now, surveying the people at the party but his mind wandering back to Draco and Potter. The Oblivious Duo, as Pansy had nicknamed them behind their backs. The obsession they had over each other was painful to ignore for everyone else but they just didn't seem to recognize it. Even Ronald Weasley saw it – and the Slytherins all knew Weasley wasn't the most sensitive or sharp person.

And the war had already been over, no Voldemort lurking around Draco's house anymore, making it safer for the two to get together. But they still didn't. Blaise wished they could just recognize their feelings and move onto the relationship stage, which could probably kill his desire completely (something he longed for).

But no, they just weren't aware. Not that surprising, considering they must've been called the Oblivious Duo for a reason.

Then Blaise narrowed his eyes and his attention snapped back to the party as he saw a flash of light blond hair. He blinked and wondered if he had drunk too much and only saw the beautiful flash of blond hair only because he was thinking about Draco. He blinked for a second time and tried to focus.

No, he hadn't been hallucinating. Standing at a faraway table, talking to a burly, green-haired man, was a handsome, slim blond with beautiful, deep, crystal blue eyes. Slim, yes – but Blaise could still see some muscles. And white skin that looked almost flawless just like Draco's – save for the three scars on one cheek. Very, very good looking indeed, even for Blaise's high standards.

The green-haired man the blond was talking to was Vancha March, and Blaise knew Vancha was a family friend. He also knew that Vancha was a vampire, and nearly 300-years-old.

His mother had told him about the story of how Vancha saved the soul of Blaise's grandfather by drinking his blood before he had died. The vampires considered this a noble act. His mother had explained that when someone was dying and beyond saving, a vampire could drink the person's blood and a part of the dying person's soul would retain in the vampire. Blaise didn't understand much about the technicalities, but he supposed he was glad that his grandfather lived on some way (maybe a strange sort of way, but it was good to know a part of him always lived on), so he sort of respected Vancha. Besides, the vampire was quite interesting himself, and proved to be a quite humorous man during the times Blaise met him.

Blaise walked over and greeted Vancha, in order to find more about the beautiful blond.

"Uncle Vancha," he nodded towards Vancha, who saw him and grinned widely. Although Vancha March was technically too old to be even his grandfather's grandfather, his mother had told him to just call him Uncle Vancha.

"Blaise!" Vancha boomed. "Ah, I've missed you, young lad! Oh, and let me introduce you to my friend – a fellow vampire of mine – Kurda Smahlt!" He gestured towards the blond, who smiled politely at Blaise. "Kurda, this is Blaise, Carlo's grandson. A wizard, just like him."

"Nice to meet you," Kurda smiled – Blaise thought it rather looked like an angel's smile – as he held out his hand, "from what Vancha had said, everyone here except us are wizards or witches."

Blaise nodded and shook Kurda's hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"I supposed Vancha has told you all about vampires?" Kurda asked, grinning. Damn, Blaise loved the way the blond smiled. The way that his rosy lips curled upwards slightly.

Feeling a bit dazed but still managed to smile back, Blaise replied, "just the basics, I don't know a lot. But I suppose I do know more than an average wizard does." Being in a close proximity with Kurda, Blaise also took this chance to examine the blond closely. Hell, he looked even more attractive when up this close. He could now see clearly of his muscles of his lean body under the blue robes Kurda wore.

"Yeah, you probably do," Kurda agreed, laughing. "We're a misunderstood kind by many. Some humans paint us as evil creatures and some paint us as all incredibly good looking and pale as marble - there are all sorts of unbelievable nonsense." He rolled his eyes.

Blaise was finding Kurda nice to chat with. "Yeah, humans do make up all sort of stories," he chuckled. "And really, all incredibly good looking and pale as marble?"

"Apparently, those who thought that up don't know Vancha," Kurda smirked. Blaise laughed out loud at this.

"True, I'm only incredibly good looking, but not pale," Vancha agreed. Blaise coughed and Kurda smiled wryly, "sure, Vancha."

"Well, I'm going to charm a few ladies, I'll leave you two to chat," Vancha said brightly as he sauntered away.

* * *

So they chatted. Blaise was never afraid of chatting to someone he found himself attracted to and usually tried to get the other person to attract him too, so the conversation went smoothly. There was also the fact that Kurda was a smart person who he could hold an interesting conversation with.

They talked about wizards and vampires and wars – all sort of stuff. Blaise learned about the vampaneze – a clan related to vampires but with some major difference. He learned the two clans' hostility towards each other and fact that Kurda feared a war. He found out how much Kurda loved peace and hated war.

He told Kurda about the wizards' own war, about Hogwarts, about Slytherin. He was quite excited and happy when Kurda said he liked the Slytherin house.

"Even if most Dark Wizards came from Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"The house trait is cunning and ambitious, not evil," Kurda shrugged. "Of course, it's helpful if you want to achieve a grand, evil, scheme, but also when you to change the world in a good way. It really depends on how you use it."

The words had warmed Blaise's heart, hearing an outsider praising Slytherin. Then he discovered that Kurda Smahlt, the peace-loving vampire, had his own share of ambitious and cunning too. Through deeper conversations (they both found it easy to chat with one another and share some of their daily troubles to someone who nearly lived in a different world), he understood more about Kurda and his plans on becoming a vampire prince and changed their current state with the vampaneze. He wasn't clear on the details and offered some vague answers to some question, but Blaise could sense there was something behind the seemingly innocent, general plan of 'trying to change things as a prince'. Blaise wasn't entirely sure, but he sort of smelt something like a coup. But he didn't press the matter, respecting the blond of his secret.

* * *

As they chatted and drank, Blaise felt he couldn't resist the urge to touch the shiny blond hair any longer, so he reached out his hand and caressed it. He felt a pleasure rushed through him as his hand touched Kurda's hair. It felt soft and really nice. "I like your hair," Blaise purred almost seductively, feeling slightly drunk.

"Well, I like yours," the handsome blond smirked back at him, reaching out a hand to give Blaise's dark curls that fell on his forehead a slight twirl with his finger. Blaise nearly shuddered.

"Yours is prettier," Blaise insisted, "I like beautiful, shiny, blond hair."

"Quite superficial, aren't you?" Kurda sounded amused.

"Yes," Blaise admitted freely, "but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the other parts of you – you're smart and cunning and ambitious and interesting. Though I'll admit, it's a great plus that you're a blond." He run his hand through Kurda's hair, sighing with content.

"I do like your honesty," the beautiful blond laughed.

"And what else?" Blaise demanded softly.

"And your black curls," Kurda said with mock seriousness.

"That's superficial," Blaise smirked, leaning closer to Kurda. "A bit of hypocritical, yes?"

"Well, I like your superficiality, too," Kurda smirked back at Blaise who rolled his eyes. "And I like that you're insightful, sarcastic, smart, and a Slytherin."

Couldn't restrain himself any longer, Blaise kissed Kurda.

After 20 seconds, they slowly break away, and Kurda said, "I guess I like your lips, too."

"Same here," Blaise grinned, gently playing with Kurda's soft, beautiful blond hair again.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was partial to blonds. Men with beautiful, shiny, golden blond hair that made he want to caress so much. Handsome blond-haired guys that were also smart, cunning, and Slytherin to the core, and not being oblivious and obsessive about the same person at the same time. Which eliminated Draco Malfoy. Handsome blond-haired guys that were sexy, had good-tasting lips, smart and cunning and ambitious yet nice and kind and peace-loving at the same time – in short, someone like Kurda Smahlt.

To Blaise, Kurda was not nearly perfect, but totally perfect.

-FIN-


End file.
